


Train Me

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Natasha Romanoff - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Please be gentle, first girl/girl fic, here be smut, prompt based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives the reader a dare regarding her crush on Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt from an anon on tumblr.

“Nat?” I called as I walked into the training room. I was Tony’s personal assistant, and he sent me with a message…and a dare. He knew I was bi and that I had a massive crush on Natasha, so Tony dared me to find her, give her his written message, and ask if I could train with her. I’d thought it was a suicide mission, but then several situations where we ended up less than clothed flashed through my mind’s eye. _Damnit_ , I thought as it dawned on me that there was no way I was going to refuse his dare. So I’d changed into my training gear and taken Tony’s note with me to the training room.

As I walked in, I could hear her grunting on the other side of the room’s L-bend. Her punches and kicks echoed through the room, and as I rounded the corner, I felt my feet freeze in place. Nat was surrounded by five practice mannequins, and she was gracefully flying through the air, assaulting each one. Every one of her kicks and punches landed solidly on target, and I once again found myself in awe of her, as was my almost constant state around her. As suddenly as each of her punches landed, she stopped and turned to face me.

“Agent (y/l/n)? Is something wrong?” She asked in her slightly raspy voice. Damn, that voice never ceased to turn me on. Nat took a step toward me and her eyebrows knitted together. “You went pale all of a sudden.”

“M-Me? No, I’m fine,” I said as I pointedly tried not to look at her sweat soaked white tank top and short running shorts. I thrust the note toward her and cleared my throat to explain. “Um, Tony asked me to deliver this to you since I was on my way down here anyway.”

“You were? But you never train at this time of day,” she said as she grinned and took the note from me. She opened it and read quickly, before crumpling it and throwing it aside. “Thank you. By the way, you look gorgeous today.”

“I-I do? Oh gosh, thank you. I mean you look a lot better, but…anyway…If you’re not tired, c-could I train with you? It’s been too long since I’ve done hand-to-hand combat training,” I asked with a blush. She smiled, and instead of answering, she went into a defensive posture. I mirrored her, and took a bracing breath. She struck first, swinging her fist in a feigned punch, but ducking down at the last moment to swipe her leg at my feet. I jumped in time for her leg to sweep under me. We reset our stances, and she smiled.

“You’re getting better at dodging that move,” she said as we circled each other.

“Well, I learned from the best,” I said as I started a quick stream of punches with no pattern, which she easily blocked. I tried to distract her by feigning to the side, but all that got me was in a headlock. Nat brought me to the ground with her arms around me, and only let go when I was wheezing for breath. On my hands and knees, I pretended to slump forward weakly like she’d gone a second too long. I felt her hand on my back.

“(Y/n)? Are you o—“ she broke off with a surprised gasp as I pinned her to the ground and straddled her hips. I let out a triumphant giggle which quickly morphed into a small scream as she turned the tables and switched our positions. She pinned me to the ground and I had just enough clarity of mind to register that one of her legs was between mine while the other was outside it, and her breasts were heaving with her every breath, directly in my line of sight. “Game…” She leaned down and her nose brushed against mine. “Set…” Her knee pressed against my center, and I felt my breath hitch and my pulse speed up. She smirked atop me. “Match…”

“What do you—?” I was cut off as her lips pressed against mine in a gentle first kiss. I felt my entire body relax as my eyelids fluttered shut. She leaned back a moment to look into my eyes.

“Am I reading this situation correctly?” She asked with a small smirk as one of her hands slid down my side and squeezed my hip.

“Y-Yes,” I moaned weakly, and she smiled a little wider before rubbing her thigh against my center again. The pressure against my aching clit felt wondrous as I watched the superspy above me. “N-Nat, please…Please…”

“Please what, (y/n)?” She teased as he allowed one of her hands to release my wrist and start massaging my breast through my shirt.

“Please, I need you to…”

“To what? C’mon, you need to be specific. Even I can’t read your mind,” she said as she started planting kisses down my neck.

“Damnit, Nat! Just fuck me already!” I shouted in frustration and she stood quickly, lifting me to my feet and pulling me after her by my wrist. She dragged me into the elevator and jabbed the button for her floor before shoving me against the wall and kissing me hard. She lifted my leg over her hip and we started grinding against each other, moaning and groping at each other as the elevator sped through the tower. The doors opened and Steve stood frozen in place once he saw what we were doing.

“I’ll just…get the next one,” he said with a blush, and the doors closed on his slightly scandalized face. Nat and I looked at each other and started giggling as the elevator resumed its course. Eventually we reached her floor and Nat led me out by the hand. The atmosphere between us had become less desperate, yet more sensual. She pulled me to her bedroom and immediately started kissing me again. My heart started pounding harder in my chest, making me moan into her mouth and clutching at her waist. She was so muscular and lean…so perfect. Her hands slid around and squeezed my ass, pulling me toward her as she backed us toward the bed. At the last second, she spun us and tossed me on the bed. Climbing up after me, she slid her leg between mine and kissed me hard, moaning into my mouth and squeezing my breasts.

“Nat, please,” I breathed when we broke the kiss for breath. She smirked and pulled a knife from…Wait, where had she been hiding that? She sliced through my clothes, and pulled the rags aside, leaving me vulnerable before her.

“Ты прекрасна, детка,” she said in a language that I presumed was Russian. Vaguely I wondered what that would have looked like in the written Russian language, then she bit my nipple and my thoughts dissolved with a moan. I only knew one phrase in Russian and I’d learned it for one of my rather dirty fantasies involving her as a Russian teacher.

“Займись со мной любовью, Natasha,” I breathed out. She let out a loud moan, and began kissing me passionately once more. We shifted till our legs fit together like puzzle pieced. Our cores were aligned, but she was still clothed. I felt the cold handle of the knife press into my palm, and I immediately shredded her clothes like she had with mine, baring her before me. She tossed each of the scraps away and lowered herself down so her dripping lower lips pressed against mine. She rolled her hips slowly, and I moaned against her lips. “Natasha…”

“(Y/n)…” She moaned in reply before started a slow, steady rhythm. Deep, pulsing grind followed deep, pulsing grind, and I matched her rhythm with ease as our clits rubbed together. She leaned back a bit so that her breasts bounced with every circular movement her hips made, and I reached up to palm them. Keeping the rhythm going, I leaned up and sucked one of her nipples into my mouth, moaning around the plump bud. “Oh fuck, (y/n)! I’m gonna come if you keep doing that!”

“Then come for me, baby,” I commanded as I grasped her hips and started grinding against her harder and faster. The wet sound of our flesh slapping together filled the room as well as Nat’s rising moans and whimpers. She howled and bent forward, digging her fingers into the flesh of my breasts and calling my name as she came atop me. I felt her wetness seeping down and mingling with my own, and I moaned loudly as I felt myself starting to come. I shouted her name as she collapsed on top of me and I felt my center realigning with her thigh as my hips bucked through my orgasm. “Natasha! Oh fuck…Nat, baby…that was so good. Are you alright?”

“I’m better than alright, baby,” her husky voice answered, and I cupped her cheek as I kissed her lips slowly. “We should definitely train together more often. It’s a lot more fun than just going solo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations according to Google Translate:
> 
> Ты прекрасна, детка. = You're beautiful, baby.
> 
> Займись со мной любовью = Make love to me.


End file.
